


The Beginning for the End

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teensy Bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: Ronald sighed, reaching behind him to pull out a rectangular box, going over to set it on Eric’s desk. “Try this then.”





	The Beginning for the End

**Author's Note:**

> It's pocky day, apparently. So I did this. I dunno if this counts for pocky day, but I'm happy with it.

“Could Eric Slingby actually be, gasp, in loooooove?!”

He jumped, quickly squashing the urge to smack Ronald upside the head for scaring the hell out of him for one and two, making such a blatant statement in public where  _ anyone _ could hear him. “Shut it, would ya?”

Ronald snorted. “C’mon Eric. It’s hard  _ not _ t’ think that when you’re starin’ at him like a loved starved puppy.”

Eric tossed his arm around Ronald’s neck, yanking him into a headlock and dragging the struggling blonde back to his office. “I said, shut up. Ye dun listen much, do ye?” he said once they were alone, allowing Ronald freedom.

“Ow! Did ya have t’ do that?!”

“You weren’t shuttin’ up, sae aye. I did.” he leant against his desk, arms crossed. “Bu’…is really tha’ obvious?”

Ronald nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh yeah. Real obvious. Wouldn’t be surprised if Alan already knew.”

Eric froze. “Wha’? Seriously? Fuck.” he groaned, lowering his head. 

Ronald started at him rather confused. “Why’s that a bad thing? Wouldn’t you want Alan t’ know y’ like him?”

“Well, aye, bu’ ‘e’s Alan, Ron. Ye think ‘e’s really gonna agree tae goin’ out with me?”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

Eric shrugged when he couldn’t think of a proper reason. “I dunno.”

Ronald sighed, reaching behind him to pull out a rectangular box, going over to set it on Eric’s desk. “Try this then.”

Eric looked at it. “Pocky?”

“Yeah.” he nudged Eric’s side, rather hard as revenge for the headlock. “Try it.”

He glared at the younger blonde while picking up the box. He popped the cardboard flap open and slid out one of the chocolate covered biscuit sticks. “How the hell is this supposed to help?”

Ronald groaned. “Just  _ try _ it, okay? Look, just offer Alan one but, like, put it in your mouth first.” he yanked Eric from his desk and turned him toward the door. “Trust me. I’d never lie t’ ya when you’re really this head over heels for someone.” Ronald gave Eric a reassuring shove to the shoulder before leaving the blonde to make up his mind. Eric gave a long look at the box before deciding to put his faith in Ronald.

Finding Alan wasn’t hard. He was off to the side in the lobby, leant against the wall with a death ledger in hand. Good he was on break, he assumed since his scythe wasn’t with him. “Afternoon Alan.”

Alan thumped the back of his head against the wall, offering Eric a smile. “Afternoon. You’re on break too?”

“Ah, aye. Gotta about twenty minutes left.”

To that Alan frowned. “Oh. Mine just started. I was hoping you and I could take it together.”

“Well, we go’ twenty minutes tae ourselves.” he stood next to him. “Sae, ah…” he looked at the box again, keeping it from Alan’s view. “You like sweets?”

“Sometimes. Why? Are you going to give your junior a sweet?” he smirked.

Eric shrugged. “Maybe?” he slid out one of the sticks, turning to Alan and slipping it between his lips.

Alan looked at him for a minute then sent away the death list; Eric worried Ronald had just set him up for pure embarrassment, when Alan fully faced him, stepping up a little on his toes so he could bite the other end of the stick. When Eric just stood there for a second, Alan bit off his end and slid the stick from Eric’s lips. The blonde wanted to speak but instead, he was kissed. Alan’s hands rested gently on his shoulders, his eyes were closed, head slightly tilted.

When Alan was set to pull back, Eric followed after him, kissing Alan this time. He felt Alan laugh a little, the brunette’s hands leaving his shoulders to cup his cheeks, Eric’s own hand resting on Alan’s slim hip, keeping a tight grip there less Alan pull away.

When Alan did pull away once Eric allowed that, he sported a grin that almost looked smug. “Well, I wasn’t expecting you to confess that way, but it worked.” he took the pocky box from Eric’s hand, sliding out one more stick to put it between his own lips. “By the way, you really suck at that game. Come by my place tonight and I’ll show you how to play properly.” he smoothed his hand down Eric’s cheek before walking past the blonde, disappearing into the break room. Eric just stared at the spot where Alan once stood, blinking a few times before gathering his composer, unable to stop the a proper smile from playing on his lips. He had a date for the night, so he got right to work, lest he be late for it.

He left, unaware of another blonde watching him. Ronald laughed, sliding back into the break room and collapsing on the couch next to Alan. “Y’ were right. It worked.”

Alan smirked, setting the pocky box on Ronald’s lap. “I was expecting more kisses, but this works just as well.” he nodded to Ronald. “Thanks for being a pawn in this.”

“Hey, if it makes Eric happy, ‘m happy. ‘sides, ’s not like this was some dastardly plan or anything. It was actually kinda sweet.”

Alan smiled, reaching up to gently run the tips of his fingers over his lips, a light pink blush forming on his cheeks. “Well, I can’t believe I invited him over.”

“Yeah. You won’t even have t’ tell me tomorrow what happened. I’ll know if you’re walking funny or not.” that got a smack upside the head.

“Get that out of your head.”

All Alan planned for that night, was just a romantic first date, if even that’s what this was. All he wanted, was to be in Eric’s presence, alone. Just the two of them. 

 

Unannounced to them both their end began with this night. A night of just the two of them would eventually end with just the two of them once more, in each other's arms, in a field of erica’s.


End file.
